The practice of intensive or rotational grazing involves moving cattle from one parcel of land to another on an ongoing basis, allowing the cattle to substantially consume all the grass in one area before moving on to another. To close or fence off selected parcels of land, electrical fencing can be deployed on a temporary basis and then later relocated as required. Accordingly, prior art developments have been made to aid in one or both of deployment and retrieval of electric fencing wire.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,016,986 teaches a trailer or carriage towable by an all-terrain vehicle (ATV) that rotably carries a spool of electric fencing wire. After setting a primary fence post, an operator connects the spooled wire to the post and then drives the vehicle along the intended fence line with a brake operating on the spool to play out wire in a controlled manner and connects the wire to subsequent posts around the area to be fenced-in. To later retrieve the fencing, the wire is disconnected from the posts. Having been cut during the erection of the fence, a free end of the wire is joined back to any wire remaining on the spool and the spool is manually rotated to re-wind the wire thereon.
While certainly advantageous in reducing the labour and time involved in re-spooling the deployed wire fencing when it is desirable to take down or relocate a temporary electric fence installation, this prior art solution leaves room for further improvement.